Pokemon Odysseys
by ThePokeArchive
Summary: Even as William J Willow begins his journey, See what else goes on across the Pokemon World in this collective sister series of stories focusing on other trainer adventures!
1. Chapter 1

_I: Level 53_

The crowd was roaring, air buzzing, and sparks were flying around a neon green arena. Mylo's heart was beating so hard that he could feel its pulse in his ears. He and his team had been on fire this time around, and now at long last they had made it into the top twenty of Hoenn's infamous battle tower. Seventeen more floors, and he would be recognized as a Tower Master. But first he would need to wrap this match up. His brain was working double time as he scanned the battlefield, trying to predict upcoming events. The next few seconds would be precious, there was no mistaking it. This battle was about to end.

"Ice punch bring it down!" A black and yellow behemoth of a pokemon charged forward in a blur, a freezing aura engulfing its closed fist as it ran towards a menacing blue and red dragon. Mylo was assured victory. Until…

"SALAMANCE, MEGA EVOLVE!" There was a blistering light as bolts of energy surged outward from Mylo's opponent, connecting him to his pokemon whose own body absorbed the power. Its shape changed dramatically in response, with its razor red wings growing even larger while its limbs retracted underneath its stomach. "crush Electivire with Dragon rush!" The dragons body was cloaked in a purple and blue force as it shot toward Mylo's pokemon. The two collided in a fierce explosion, and the stadium went silent as everyone waited to see who had won. But Mylo knew who had won the second he saw the light of mega evolution. He had miscalculated.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, IT LOOKS LIKE THOMAS WILL BE MOVING UP ANOTHER FLOOR!" roared the announcers voice as the stadium screen flashed the word 'winner' over Thomas's trainer photo. "Tough luck there Mylo, why don't we give him a worthy sendoff ladies and gents!" The crowd cheered in response. Mylo gave a small wave, returned his fainted partner to its pokeball, then left through the stadium door behind him.

Back in the lobby he waited for one of the Tower nurses to heal his team, eyes glued to the instant replay screen. He was right there, on the threshold of victory or so he had thought. Now it was obvious, his opponent had pulled a bluff on him. This was all his fault.

"Hey Mylo right?" Mylo turned to see his opponent from the previous match.

"Yeah, can I help you with something?" Thomas gave a smile while patting Mylo on his shoulder.

"I just wanted to say congrats on making it this far up the tower. You're the first trainer in a long time to climb this high without a mega pokemon on their team. Very impressive."

"Oh. Uhm thank you I guess?" said Mylo feeling his stomach twist itself up into a knot. The vibe he was getting from this trainer was not a good one.

"I mean, who would have thought that anybody without a mega could even make it through the first two rounds of the fiftieth floor? The top twenty always consist of mega trainers though so I guess it was only a matter of time before one of us elites booted you out." Mylo's nostrils flared a bit as he battled to restrain his irritation.

"Well, maybe I will get a chance for a rematch with you next time the Titan Tower Tournament rolls around."

"Ha! No offense buddy, but without a Mega pokemon you might as well just give up any dream you have of winning," scoffed the trainer, "see last time I made it all the way to the top ten. At the rate, I've been climbing, I'd project that I get ahold of a tower crown within the next two tournaments if not this one."

"Mega evolution doesn't mean that you are guaranteed victory in a battle," challenged Mylo, "Like you said I had to beat two other trainers before you that both used mega pokemon, but I managed to take them down with my team. You were smart though, keeping your Salamance's mega stone out of sight. When I didn't see one on its body, I was convinced that Electivire would be more than fast enough to land the final blow. Especially after absorbing that thunderbolt attack."

"Whatever you need to say to feel better. Anyhow, I should head on up to the next floor and get ready to battle. Better luck next time!" With that Thomas was gone, leaving Mylo to silently fume.


	2. Chapter 2

_II: Mr. Stone_

The sun was setting, causing the sea to turn a shade of crimson. Mylo stood on the beach, a tall black and yellow gorilla creature with wire like tails standing next to him.

"You know that you fought well. Honestly, I've gone over this battle probably a million times in my head and its only been a few hours since it ended. I want you to know though, you were amazing out there. This loss, well, this one was all my fault. I got too comfortable. _Never_ let your guard down, I'm always telling you guys this. You'd think that I would know better than to make such a rookie mistake. Now were out until next year when the tournament starts again." Mylo clenched his jaw, and felt his fists shake with rage. The Pokemon next to him placed its large hand on his shoulder, and he could feel the hairs on his body stand up at the electricity that coursed through his partners body. He couldn't help but smile. "Well, I'll never make that mistake again. It's in the books now!" he said holding up a small blue journal. The Pokemon let out a loud crackling cry and beat on its chest to agree.

"My, quite the energetic friend you seem to have there," said a soft but firm voice. Mylo turned and found himself almost lost for words. A man with striking silver hair and eyes, clad in a well-made suit stood before him.

"You! You're, Steven Stone, aren't you?" stammered Mylo.

"Indeed, and If memory serves me correctly, you are Mylo yes?" Mylo shook his head in response. "Ahhh and this must be your Electivire, a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances," said Steven offering his hand.

"An honor for us!" chimed in Mylo rapidly shaking the man's hand, "I apologize sir, it's not like me to gush like this it's just. Well you were the reigning champion of Hoenn for practically my entire childhood! I would watch you battle all the time on the television!"

"Thank you, my friend, but please no need to stand on ceremony with me. I am aware that you are quite the talent yourself. See I was invited by a colleague of mine to spectate this Tower Tournament and had the privilege of watching you battle. Such fierce determination, I was most impressed. Much to my surprise I learned that for all your skill, you have never once participated in an official league competition. Why is that may I ask?" Mylo felt his face blush with embarrassment.

"Oh! I didn't expect you to know about. That's something I don't really talk about. How did you know?"

"Just some extra eyes in high places that like to keep track of trainers," said Steven with a sly smile, "no need to be ashamed of this fact. If anything, I believe it to only showcase how talented you really are."

"Oh well thank you sir," smiled Mylo while rubbing the back of his head. The loss he had been handed was well out of his mind now. "Well let's see. I guess the real reason I never participated in a league was because there wasn't one when I was growing up. My home is in the Sevii islands, just south of Kanto and Johto. The islands don't have a league, but we had plenty of tournaments. I guess I just sort of got hooked on them. After I had won all the local matches I just started moving from one region to the next battling in every tournament I could find. Then I heard about Hoenn's battle tower and well, here I am."

"Most interesting," said Steven with an analytical look about his face. "Well Mylo, I will cut to the chase as I am a rather direct person. I overheard your discussion with that trainer Thomas after your battle. Quite a disagreement you two had concerning mega evolution." Mylo could feel his face darken a bit.

"Oh you caught some of that?"

"Indeed. Now tell me, do you truly believe that any Pokemon is capable of defeating one who has mega evolved without relying on such power themselves?"

"Without a doubt Mr. Stone. You said you were watching some of my prior battles as well, you saw how Togekiss and I were able to defeat that Mega Altaria." Steven looked to Mylo as if he was pondering something deeply before he answered.

"Quite right. Mylo, if I may. Would you be willing to demonstrate to me the bond that you possess with your pokemon here and now?"

"If you are asking me for a battle, then of course I accept. I am not a dull person though Mr. Stone, I don't think I have any real odds of defeating somebody of your skill." Steven let out a small laugh.

"Bold, yet pragmatic. How very interesting. I thank you for the compliment, but your opponent isn't me." Steven gave a wave and another young man of about Mylo's age walked over. Instantly Mylo's eyes snapped to the bracelet upon his wrist. It was a mega ring. Steven smiled. "Analytical to boot! Mylo this is one of my apprentices, Bernard. He is one of many that assist me during excavations for rare and precious stones. He will be your opponent." Mylo looked over the rest of his opponent, noting several features from his appearance.

 _Hmmm a pupil of Steven Stone, and based on that get up I'd be willing to bet a rock or steel type specialist._

"I accept the challenge."

Before long the two trainers stood at other ends of the beach. The sun was nearly set, and some torches had been lit. The Battle Tower shone on the other end of the island as Steven took his place at the center of two.

"Each trainer shall only be allowed the use of one Pokemon, and the battle will end once a KO has been made. Trainers ready?" Mylo retrieved his pokeball, as did his opponent. They both gave a curt nod, then two flashes of light revealed their choices. On Mylos end stood his trusty Electivire, a mad grin on its face. On the other end was a massive steel plated snake like creature, A Steelix. Wrapped about one of the spikes jutting from its body was a mega stone. "And, battle begin!"

"Close the space Elecitvire!" Mylo knew that the mega evolution would come quickly and hoped that they could inflict major damage before the Pokemon's transformation.

"Steelix, with this key stone I command you. Mega Evolve!" Energy surged between trainer and Pokemon as Mylo's opponent initiated the transformation. As the sparks cleared off, Steelix had become even larger, with vibrant crystals and powerful steel spikes jutting forth from its body and head respectively, along with a line of shrapnel that levitated about it in a circle. "Now use sandstorm!" The chunks that made up Steelix's body spun rapidly as gritty sand blasted outward.

 _"We've got limited time now"_ thought Mylo knowing that the sandstorm would cause continuous damage to his partner.

"Fire punch Electivre!" The great ape like pokemons fists became cloaked in fierce flames as it launched itself upward towards its opponent. Using its tails to grab hold, it latched on to Steelix's face before delivering a wicked blow."

"Shake him off! Use iron tail!" Steelix's massive tail brushed towards its jaw, yet it missed its mark as Electivire swiftly maneuvered its body to the other cheek, all the while delivering another blistering punch. Mylo smiled as he could see frustration in his opponent's eyes. "Alright then, crunch Steelix!" The steel snakes enormous jaw unhinged as it prepared to snap down upon Electivre, and Mylo felt his heart accelerate for a moment.

"Drop down!" Electivre responded, releasing its grip and falling towards the ground, narrowly avoiding another of Steelix's attack. However, being airborne meant being vulnerable and there was nothing to be done as their opponent spun around, its iron tail smacking Electivire away like a baseball. "Our turn again, use earthquake!" Energy surged around Electivire as it wrapped its tails about its arms. Supercharged with electricity, it then smashed its fists into the ground sending out a great shock wave that toppled the iron snake.

 _Almost there_

"Steelix get up! We can beat this guy, finish him off with Double edge!" A fierce aura of white energy engulfed Steelix's body as it poised itself for the attack. Mylo knew there was no dodging this one. Once more everything came down to a final call.

"Fire punch!" Flames engulfed Electivire's fists as it charged. At the same time Steelix's coiled body shot forward. The two collided and a cloud of black smoke erupted over the battle field. Both trainers stood in silence, Mylo's mind was racing. There was a small flash of green light as the smoke cleared to reveal Electivire standing triumphantly over Steelix who had returned to normal.

"Steelix is unable to battle! Electivire is the winner! This match goes to Mylo!" The two trainers returned their partners to their pokeballs before shaking hands.

"Wow, that Electivires' level is something else. How long have you two been together?"

"Since I was old enough to battle," smiled Mylo. He could still remember the day when he took care of the egg that became his starter Pokemon.

"Well it certainly shows. Maybe you two could give Steelix and I a rematch sometime?"

"I'll be looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter 3

_III: The Trial_

The sound of gushing water filled misty air as Mylo looked about a large cavern of white and yellow stone. A great bridge united two rocky plateaus that stood above a lake, fed by an enormous waterfall that shimmered brightly. Starlight filtered in through large holes in the ceiling, with those slivers of space charging the cave with cosmic wonder.

"So, this is meteor falls! It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined!" said Mylo peering down into the lake below where many Barboach and Magikarp swam in schools.

"I must admit, of all the locations in Hoenn this one just might be my favorite," said Steven staring up towards the waterfalls crest. "Have you ever been to Hoenn proper before Mylo?"

"Only once before Mr. Stone. My father and I visited Lava Ridge town at the request of Professor Birch as part of a cross-regional study comparing Pokemon Habitats. See we have a hot spring of our own near Mt. Ember in the Sevii islands."

"Quite right, I have done some research of my own out there in the isles. Strangely enough, many rubies and sapphires such as the ones found in the caves of Hoenn, also occur in those areas. Which brings me to why we are here today." Steven threw out a pokeball, and before Mylo knew it a gargantuan spider like creature of shiny, plated silver steel stood before him."

"Its Metagross!" Mylo couldn't help but gush over the Pokemon. It was no secret that this was Steven's most powerful and enduring partner. Many Saturday mornings Mylo had spent watching this creature beat down others in fierce battles.

"Metagross, care to give us a lift?" Mylo felt weightlessness take him as the Pokemons eyes lit up a vibrant blue. Steven jumped up onto the top of its large head while all three lifted into the air by its psychic power. "You see that opening up ahead?" Shouted Steven as they soared up and over the waterfall, "It will take us into a deeper portion of the cave. That my friend is where your trial awaits you."

" _Trial?"_

The next chamber of the cavern was like the first though instead of a lake large pools of water collected from the dripping stalagmites up above. The two climbed up, wandering between these pools which Mylo thought seemed to sparkle of their own accord. A swarm of Zubat fluttered overhead, chased playfully by a Lunatone and Solrock. The sound of the waterfall faded more as they passed through several other rooms, each growing smaller until at last they came to a stop. Before them was a square chamber dominated by a deep pool of crystal water. On its opposite shore was a small outcropping of land, with a ring that had been made to resemble a poke ball. At its center, an old woman sat deep in meditation.

"Ahh at last we have arrived. Mylo allow me to welcome you to the heart of meteor falls. The room we now stand in is believed by the ancient Draconoids who call this cave home, to be the resting place of a mighty meteorite that fell to our planet long ago. It is sacred to them, and any who enter this place must prove themselves in a trial." Steven again took his place atop Metegross, rising into the air the duo halted halfway across the pond where Steven made a small bow. "Greetings Lorekeeper Antheae. I do believe I have found another worthy of your attention."

The woman stood, bowing back to Steven who then completed his crossing of the pond. The pair then conversed in lowered voices, with the elder periodically glancing over at Mylo.

 _"I wonder. Am I meant to battle this elder?"_

At last their conversation ended as Steven motioned for Metegross to retrieve Mylo. A quick trip through the air and he stood before the Elder. She possessed short, white hair, a gaze of steel cold, and eyes which shimmered a most intense emerald. They scanned over Mylo,

"Steven has informed me that you are a fierce battler young man. A trainer with a desire to prove himself in combat. He has also informed me that you believe yourself capable of combating the powers of Mega Evolution. Is this true?" Mylo nodded.

"Yes Elder. Several times now I have triumphed over others that utilize the technique."

"Ahhh but did they truly wield it?" Mylo felt confusion wash over him as the women smiled." "Mega Evolution. It is a power that once only a few select carried. A sacred bond between trainer and Pokemon called upon only in the direst of situations. Now however, that power occurs daily, as competitive battlers seek to further their Pokemon and triumph in ridiculous contests of strength. Steven informs me that you lost to one such trainer, a young man and his Salamance yes?"

Mylo could feel his blood rushing to his face. The loss still irked him, an occurrence not unnoticed by the Dracanoid Elder who wagged her finger.

"Hear me boy. The one who defeated you does not wield the true powers of Mega Evolution, and neither can you if you continue your current path. Tell me, why do you not choose to use this power now? If what I've learned about the outside world is true, one of your position could easily procure the necessary tools to make it so from those battle facilities."

Mylo had been asked this question before. Many time's in fact. She was right; famous battle facilities around the world had created a high-priced market for mega evolution. Key and Mega Stones could be purchased in exchange for the currency registered trainers received for their victories in battle. Of course, this meant that trainers with high paying sponsors were easily able to obtain the stones, granting them a tremendous advantage in future competitions. Over his many years as a competitor, he had managed to amass the funds necessary, and yet.

"I choose not to use this power Elder, simply because I have never once believed to have need of it. I do not mean to insult; I understand that Pokemon receive great power through its process. But many trainers achieved their greatness long before this force became a luxury of the modern world. The battle legend Red of Pallet for example. He rose victorious over the World Tournament a few years back, and though many of the other trainers used Mega Pokemon in their battles, he managed to win without ever once calling on it himself. I guess, I. I Strive to be more like him." The Elder looked away down into the pool, eyes glazed in thought.

"Interesting. What you seek then is a mastery of the self. Mastery of the power you currently wield. You practice reservation young man. I find that very refreshing for one of your age. It is a good quality, make sure that you hold tight to that conviction." She turned back to Mylo, and he could see a fierce fire alight in her eyes. "Very well then, show me this power you claim to wield!" With surprising grace, the women vaulted herself over to one end of the stage. Mylo could see that Steven and Metegross had returned to the opposite shore leaving him alone to face her.

Acknowledging this, he took his position on the other end of the stage and readied his mind.

"Now then my young friend. Call forth your partner, the one that suffered defeat at the hands of the Mega."

"As you wish. Electivire!" With a burst of light Mylo's starter appeared, its wiry fur bristling with static energy.

"Now, we shall test how true the bond between you and your Pokemon is! Salamance I summon you to do battle!" Mylo felt his heart twitch as he stared into the eyes of the dragon Pokemon. Just a glance told him that it was far more powerful than the one they had faced in the tower, and he could feel doubt tugging at his thoughts. "We Dracanoids are masters of the mighty dragon! As well as the sacred bond! Now my great beast, Mega Evolve!" Another merging of vibrant energies between trainer and Pokemon left Salamance transformed, its razor red wings casting a shadow over its opponent. "So tell me then young one. How do you hope to stand against our unstoppable might?"

Electivire's face turned to a manic smile, and Mylo felt his own heart race faster. The thrill of battle alone always intoxicated him.

"Simple Elder. I never forget my own mistakes. This time, we are ready."


	4. Chapter 4

_IV: A Fresh Start_

Mylo sat with his back pressed against a large tree looking out at the small settlement before him, a rainbow hued stone perched between his fingers.

" _Remember, that which separates them from us. A true bond. One beyond the mere idolization of power. A bond that evokes the very essence of trainer and Pokemon. The memories you build together, the foes you overcome. The love and devotion shared through your journeys, and a resounding trust forged through unshakeable faith in one another. These virtues are what must fuel you both. The stones shall then merge these essences, revealing your true natures."_

He held the stone up into the light, gazing into the catseye at its center.

"A true bond…" Mylo had felt from the moment the stone touched his skin, that this task would prove to be a new type of challenge altogether. After all, Mylo had met every member of his team during his initial journey through the Sevii isles. Their greatest memories and trials were therefore directly connected to the many locations scattered across the distant archipelago. His Electivire, hatched from an egg he had taken care of at the pokemon daycare on Floe island. A Sneasel snatched inside the freezing icefall cave while Mylo was being tutored by a then Indigo Elite Four member, Lorelei.

Then came Magmar, who had nearly sent him flying off the edge of Mt. Ember when its wicked flamethrower blew open the mountainside. An unexpected Togeipi, given as a gift from a funny old man in the water labyrinth near Chrono Island. And finally, a magical surprise when smashing rocks in the Sevault Canyon revealed a sparkling blue shelled Shuckle.

After his adventures in the isles came to an end and he boarded a ferry for Johto though, he realized that he had left behind his desire to capture Pokemon. This was no doubt caused by a strange, laser focused mindset he had acquired. A desire to help each member of his team further themselves by fully evolving, and mastering moves he had hand-picked after thorough research. All to create a perfect battle strategy.

Sadly, not one of his current Pokemon were compatible with the Key Stone they had won, preventing him from delving into the well of history they had built together to perform Mega Evolution. This in turn had left Mylo fearful that he had ruined his chances at ever pulling the transformation off.

"Such a somber expression my friend, and after such a great accomplishment!" Mylo looked up to find Steven Stone approaching. With him was a man in a dust covered lab coat, A large brown book bag, and greenish brown shorts. "Mylo, I would like to introduce you to my accomplice. This is Professor Birch, the Hoenn regions leading expert on Pokemon habitats and distribution."

"It's great to officially meet you Mylo!" chimed the professor, helping him to his feet and shaking his hand, "I never had a chance to properly thank you for you and your fathers help with my research a few years back!"

"The pleasure is mine," returned Mylo with a smile.

"Steven here has taken the liberty of filling me in a bit on your current predicament. A tough choice I'm sure! There are after all forty-eight species of Pokemon that are capable of Mega Evolution. It has also come to my attention that you still have an open slot on your team though, so at least we don't have to worry about swapping out any current members! As good as any a place to start planning so tell me Mylo, any inclinations on which Pokemon you might want to catch?"

"That's just it professor" said Mylo trying to hide his embarrassment, "I have no idea what Pokemon I want to add to the team! For so many years now, it's just been us five. I'm uhm… Afraid, of tampering with the group dynamic. I don't want the others thinking that this Pokemon will be more important to me than them."

"Come now, do you truly think them capable of such a thing?" said Birch with a confused look on his face. Mylo could feel the panic in his chest.

"It's Just. I don't want to turn into one of those trainers that only cares about their mega! I don't want to become another Thomas!" he blurted turning his attention to Steven, "You understand what I mean, don't you?"

"Quite so Mylo," he said with an unwavering gaze, "however, I must admit that this sudden hesitation seems to be more of a thinly veiled excuse. Something else is troubling you, isn't it? Besides the idea of adding a new Pokemon to your group." Mylo blushed red, nervously fiddling with the strings of his traveling jacket.

"Wow you see through people fast don't you Mr. Stone? Alright fine, the truth of the matter is. I don't think I will be able to live up to the Elders expectations. I don't think I'll ever be able to mega evolve this Pokemon."

"Nonsense!" chortled professor Birch, "the elder has impeccable eyes when it comes to this sort of thing. If she gave you a stone Mylo, then I have no doubts that you will be just fine!"

"But the bond she spoke of. How can I be certain we'll forge something of that magnitude? When I traveled the Sevii Islands it… _they_ came to me so naturally; my team I mean. I was never some collector out hunting for a specific choice, we just happened to find each other. I fear that if I plan out the encounter in advance, it will remove a crucial part of our bond! Make it, artificial somehow." Steven smiled.

"You know Mylo, I think I know exactly what you mean. One of the greatest joys of becoming a trainer is the freedom we experience. The entire world opens before you, and the thrill of discovering new Pokemon is quite unparalleled. Yet you believe this experience is lost to you forever. A silly misconception, and one that derives from a prolonged period of separation from the wilds of the Pokemon world. You've been so focused on competing in battle facilities, you've forgotten what it is to be a wandering trainer."

"A wandering Trainer!" shouted the professor with a sudden look of realization in his eyes. Without delay he quickly began to head for a larger building towards the back of the town, his smile beaming from ear to ear. With a quick wave of his hands, the two trainers followed, Mylo noticing that he had retrieved something from his lab coats pocket.

"Mr. Stone makes an excellent point! And I think I have a perfect solution. You see Mylo, many trainers far and wide travel to the Kalos region to study Mega Evolution at the hands of those silly Guru's. Now I am not saying that they don't have legitimate skill, but their claims on mega evolution are simply misguided. For instance, did you know that it was non-other than here in Hoenn, the first Mega Evolution was achieved?"

"Really? But I thought it was a Lucario? At the Tower of Mastery?" said Mylo. Steven shook his head with a chuckle.

"More rumors and ragtag information than fact. It has now been documented from the ancient ruins of the Sky Pillar, that the legendary Pokemon Rayquaza was the first to ever Mega Evolve."

"You see Mylo, Hoenn is known for its rich occurrences of meteor showers, which have long filled Hoenn with hundreds if not thousands of Mega Stones. Rayquaza drew power from one such meteorite to become a Mega Pokemon, filled with such a tremendous energy that it quelled the fearsome primal forms of Kyogre and Groudon in the ancient past."

"Once the ancient people began to understand the nature of this power, they experimented with the stones contained within the meteorite," said Steven whilst gazing up toward the sky," in fact the elder you faced is descended from those very same ancients who helped Rayquaza achieve its mega form."

By this point the trio had reached the building which Mylo was quick to realize was the professors own personal laboratory. Inside was a massive 3-D model of the Hoenn region, marked with hundreds of tiny flags each of which had its own color.

"In other words, there isn't a better place in the entire world for you to undertake your Mega quest than here in Hoenn! And I know the perfect way to get you started!" smiled the professor. With that he revealed a pokeball from his pocket which was quickly tossed into the air. There was a flash, followed by a small, blue, quadruped Pokemon sporting a large fin on its head as well as peculiar orange stars on its cheeks. "Say hello to Mudkip!"

The tiny Pokemon let out a cry that Mylo thought sounded like a cross between a bark and a quack.

"Poor little guy was awfully upset the other day. See I hand out starter Pokemon to trainers just beginning their journeys around Hoenn. The trainers I met on this occasion however didn't have much interest in him.

Mylo couldn't help but smile at the infant Pokemon which stared up at him black beady eyes.

"A young one I would wager? How long ago did he hatch?" asked the trainer.

"Quite the eyes you've got on you!" laughed Birch, "Mudkip here hatched about six days ago. Since then he has been helping me out here and there with field research but. I tend not to call on him too much. Never do with any of my starters intended for new trainer arrivals."

" _Huh. Six days old…what a coincidence."_

"Seeing as how the season is well past its start though, I doubt I'll be seeing new recruits any time soon. A shame, as a native starter of our region, Mudkip just so happens to also be a meg-"

"I'll take him" said Mylo, confidently kneeling onto one knee with his hand extended towards the baby pokemon who slowly walked up to sniff. It gave another loud cry, then sprayed a powerful jet of water directly into Mylo's face.

"He likes you!" Shouted Birch while excitedly hopping up and down, "By joe Steven I think we've done it!" Once Mylo had been thoroughly soaked by Mudkips' water gun, it quickly jumped up into his arms, excitedly nibbling at his face.

"Rambunctious aren't you!" he laughed while wiping his cheek on a dripping shoulder, "you've definitely got spunk little one. I like that!"

"Say, I have an idea," said Steven whose attention had shifted back to the model, "if you're going to be traveling across Hoenn for the first time, why not also participate in your first official league competition? It will be a perfect way for you two to get to know each other, as well as experience a whole new realm of Pokemon battles!"

Mylo could feel his hear beat begin racing again, his fears having completely melted away. The spark of adventure was back and about it felt so natural. He Smiled at the snuggling Mudkip in his arms; he couldn't wait for everyone else to meet their newest team mate.

"You know what Mr. Stone? Mudkip, the team, and I. We accept your challenge!"


End file.
